Totally spies and the heros of DC Episode 3 return of the Sisterhood
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Totally spies teams up with Wonder Woman and Artemis to take down the Sisterhood that has returned and are now going to take control of Themyscira and then the world. In the b-story Blaine tries to convince Trent into dumping Mindy.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 3

In the teaser at midnight at Gotham City. Bane broke into the Gotham City Jewelry store to steel the Golden Gotham Gem from the vault.

As he go to the vault he increases his strength. And then rip the vault door right off. And then he was shocked to see the Totally Spies were in the vault.

Sam

Looking for this.

Bane snatched the gem right off from Sam's hands.

Bane

Yes thanks.

Bane place the vault door back where it belongs. Alex uses the laser nail file to cut a hole through the door and ran after Bane.

The Spies attack Bane, but Bane grabbed their arms and slam them down onto a glass display. Cuts on their faces after they crashed on the display.

Clover

Ah look at us that strong man is so going down.

Alex

You bet let's armour up with the Brute Suits.

The Spies armoured up with the Blute Suits and attack Bane. But then Bane increases his strength and punched Clover sending her flying across the jewelry store sending her crashing into another display.

Clover

Ok that hurt and these earring as so pricey.

Sam

Hey no body do that to our best friend.

Bane

Well its look like it's your turn.

Bane grabbed Sam by the throat and slam her down on the crasher deck, and then stomped her 3 times causing the armour of her Brute Suit to crack.

Sam

Serially Jerry have to upgrade the Brute Suits.

Bane then grabbed Alex by the neck and prepared to punch her at her face. But all of a sudden the shadow of the Batman covers him. Bane turn and see the Batman and Robin are behind him.

Batman

You it's rude to hit girls.

Robin

But you did hurt some girls tonight and now it's our turn.

Batman throw a smoke screen right at Bane causing him to let go of Alex. Alex ran to Sam and help her up. And then they came to Clover and help her up. Batman and Robin attacked Bane. Bane punched Batman directly but Batman blocked the punch and punch him back in the face. Robin strikes Bane with his pole and then the Spies tackled Bane right through the jewelry store window.

Sam

Now it's time to shock some sense into him with the electro net throwing mascara.

Sam realises the electro net throwing mascara right at Bane shocking him. Bane then rip through the net and stood up.

Clover

Ok shocking him didn't help.

Alex

Now what

Batman

This.

Batman throw a batarang right at Bane's tube that is connected to his toxicant causing the toxics to lack out making him weaker.

Batman

Strike him now.

Together Batman, Robin and the Spies took down Bane sending him flying at a parked car. Moments later WOOHP arrived and take Bane to prison.

Jerry

Good Work Spies and Batman and Robin.

Batman

You're Welcome Jerry looks likes the girls need another reward.

Alex

Another reward.

Clover

First it's the shopping spree in Gotham and what is our next reward?

Batman

The reward is to wash the Bat mobile.

The Spies jaws drop.

Robin

Oh you got owned.

Next Morning in a normal neighborhood in San Francisco a teenage girl was waiting for her job interview. The teenage girl looks novice about her interview.

The secretary

Marry the manager would like to see you now.

Marry entered into the manager's office

The Manager

Hello Marry it's nice to see you.

Mary's eyes glow red with anger. And started to bet up the Manager with in closed doors.

Back at Maule U the Spies and Blaine were at the Maule U café. Blaine & Clover were sharing a smoothie.

Clover

Isn't that sweet.

Blaine

Yes our first smoothie we share when we got back together.

Sam

And Mandy isn't here a Maule U anymore we can finial have some peace and quiet.

All of a sudden an annoying voice that sounds a little like Mandy with a Texas accent.

Alex

Oh we forgot about Mind Mandy's Texas cousin.

The Spies and Blaine saw that Mindy was dating Trent walking into the café with Trent carrying all of her shopping bags.

Mindy

Now Trenty give me a double espresso with extra chocolate sprinkles and whip cream GOT IT.

Trent

Yes my sweet Texas Angel.

Mindy sit down while Trent get her espresso.

Sam

Do you believe it?

Clover

Yeah first Mandy drop out of Maule U and now Mindy is dating Trent and is treating him like her slave.

Blaine

Yeah bin there done that, while I was dating Mandy I carry 20 heavy shopping bags for 5 miles as my car broke down, and after that I walked back to the car and push for another 5 miles, and after I was tired Mandy woke me up with her terrible singing.

Clover

Ah tell me about Mandy has been tormenting us since High School.

Alex

And now she works with Lex Luthor Mindy is the new Mandy.

Sam

You know what we should do about this convince Trent to break up with Mindy.

Clover

Good idea besides they don't make a great couple.

Clover, Sam, Alex and Blaine walked over to talk to Trent. Trent gotten Mindy's espresso.

The Spies

Hi Trent

Trent

Oh hey girls and who are you.

Blaine

My name is Blaine Clover's boyfriend, and why are you dating Mindy.

Clover

Yeah she is like Mandy but with a Texas accent.

Trent

Well I like her because I love girls with Texas accents including Mindy.

Sam

Hello she is like Mandy your old boss who is evil and is mean.

Alex

Yeah are you just going to let Mindy walk all over you just like Mandy or you are going to break up with her?

Trent

Well um.

Mindy

TRENT DO YOU GOT MY ESREPESSO?

Trent

Coming my Texas Angle, sorry I got to go see you around.

Trent ran over to Mindy with her espresso.

Blaine

Boy I feel the same thing for Trent.

The Spies

Tell us about it.

Suddenly the Spies gotten WOOHPed. The Spies made it Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello Spies and how are things going?

Blaine

Well we know that Mandy is gone.

Clover

And now Trent is dating Mindy Mandy's Texas cousin.

Sam

And we're trying to convince him into breaking up with her.

Alex

But Trent is likes girls with Texas accounts and would take no for an announcer.

Jerry

Well we'll leave that to aside and now for today's mission.

The Spies and Blaine transform into their Spy Suits.

Jerry

But for today's mission is for girls only.

Blaine

Oh well that stinks.

Clover

Hey maybe you could introduce Trent into another girl and try to convince him into dumping Mindy.

Blaine

Smart idea beautiful I'll give it my best.

Jerry WOOHP Blaine back to campus.

Jerry

Now then there are some attack upon Man and woman all over the Global again.

Alex

Wow does it have any connections to the W.O.W thing we had before?

Jerry

I'm not shore about this yet but your mission is to find out about this and stop it once and for all and now for your gadgets, today we have the Strength increasing Sun Screen apply on your skin it will increase your muscles and your strength, we also have the Flower Shape Super Shield, the binocular sunglasses, the snap out of it super sonic boom box and the baddie catcher backpack.

Sam

Thanks Jerry we'll do our best.

Jerry WOOHP the girls to investigate the mission.

As the Spies arrived at one of the scene of a crime. As they go into the Manager's office the Manager was scared and hind under his deck. The Spies came into his office.

Sam

Hello is anyone here.

Suddenly they hear some panicking under his deck. The Spies came to his deck and look under his deck. The Manager screamed.

Alex

It's ok were not going to hurt you.

Manager

Oh thank God I'm so pleased, here's a coupon for a free smoothie with your order.

Sam

We're not here for the coupon

Clover

But thanks.

Sam

We're here to ask you about you attacker.

The Manager

Oh her Mary she looks like a perfect employee but then she attacked me she uses some wrestling moves on me it like she is going to kill me.

Clover

Did you know why she attacked you?

Manager

No the only thing she said is "You are weak the Sisterhood shall rise again to take over".

Sam

That sounds a little like someone we knew before.

Alex

If we know who it is we better find out.

Clover

Ok thanks for your censurers and thanks for the coupon.

The girls exited out of the restaurant and walked down the street.

Sam

So "You are weak the Sisterhood shall rise again to take over", that sounds a little like.

Suddenly Alex bummed into Artemis who is in a hoody and in disguise and who is with Diana Prince.

Artemis

Hey watch where you're going bucko.

Alex

I'm sorry please don't hurt.

Diana Prince

Relax it's just an accident, sorry about my friend here she has something going on.

Sam

Oh that's ok sometime we get something on our minds sometime.

Diana Prince

Yes sometime we have something on our minds we can't get it out, well see you so.

Diana Prince and Artemis walked into the restaurant were the spies walked out off.

Clover

Wow what's that all about?

Suddenly Sam's xpowered rang. Sam picked up her xpowered.

Jerry

Spies I had gotten an attack that an elderly lady is attack Girl Scout.

Alex

Wow I thought that elderly ladies like to get cookies from girl scouts but not like this.

Sam

Jerry give use the location and we'll be on our way.

Jerry

Excitant, the attack is just 4 blocks from where you are now.

Sam

Thanks Jer we're on our way.

The Spies ran down the block to the attack. Artemis and Diana Prince looked out the window to see the girls running down the street.

Artemis

Batman was right those girls look like the girls that he and Robin meet at Camp Smiles.

Diana Prince

That's because they are the girls the girls from WOOHP and we need them more than ever.

Moments later the Spies arrive at the elderly lady's house were they see that the elderly lady was attacking the girl scouts and she was picking the girl scouts up and throwing them into the streets. Alex catches one of the girl scouts.

The Girl Scout

Help us we were only selling some cookies but this elderly lady would like to buy some, we're only selling cookies.

Clover

Relax sweetie you and your friends get to safety while we take care of the elderly lady.

All of the scared girl scouts ran away from the outraging old lady. The Old Lady ran towards the spies. Clover pulled out the Snap out of it supersonic boom box to snap the old lady out of her angry. She press a button on the boom box and sound waves came out of the boom box and suddenly the old lady goes back to normal and the red glowing eyes on her eyes were gone.

The Old Lady

Oh what happen and why did all of those girl scouts ran off like that.

Sam

Excusive me madam did you attack those girl scouts?

Old Lady

Did I do that? Oh I have to lay down.

The Old Lady went back into her house and closed the door behind her.

Clover

Rude much.

Alex

Looks like the blast from the snap out of it supersonic boom box lose her memory of what had happened to her.

Sam

It defiantly did it to her now come we got to go back to Maule U.

Clover

Yeah I hope that Blaine finds a butter girlfriend for Trent if not Trent will spend the rest of his life with Mindy.

As the Girls headed back to Maule U one of Aerial's hunch woman are watching them in a tree and wanted Sam. Her hunch woman picked up her cell phone and called Aerial.

Hunch Woman

Arial I found her.

Arial

Good send her the invite after all every queendom needs a queen.

Back at Maule U Trent was carrying a heavy case of makeup all the way up a dozen stairs when suddenly a go happy cowgirl statelier him. Trent loses his balance and fall down those stairs right down to the bottom. Blaine walked up to him as Trent was on the floor.

Trent

What the heck man.

Blaine

Trent let me introduce you to Tiffanie.

Trent

I know her Tiffanie roomed with Mandy months ago and now since I change her to a new room she roomed with someone else.

Blaine

But Mandy's gone she drop out and you are Mindy's boyfriend.

Trent

Yes I am and you excuse me I gotten a lot of make up for Mindy my Texas angle.

Blaine

Trent I'm asking you this if things don't work out with you and Mindy I'll help you out to get a new girlfriend.

Trent

I'm sorry but no.

Trent picks up all of the makeup puts it back into the case closed the case and walked back to the top of the stairs.

Blaine

Sorry Tiffanie but no go.

Tiffanie

That's ok if he have some interest in me he knows where to find me.

Tiffanie exited the building with a happy smile.

Clover

So Blainy did you convince Trent into breaking up with Mindy?

Blaine

No dice but I'll keep on trying.

Alex

Yeah if not Trent will be like Mindy's human pack mule for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Sam's xpowered rang she picked it up and it was an email.

Sam

Hey I got an email. Wow it looks like an invite dear Sam you are invited to reserve an award in your honor.

Alex

Wow congress Sammy who is it from.

Sam

It's from anonymous so it could be anyone.

Clover

So Sam are you going to accept that offer?

Sam

It does like important so yeah I'm going to accept it.

Alex

Hey how about we shall all go tonight.

Blaine

Sorry I can't come I'm going to spy on Trent if things go wrong with him and Mindy.

Clover

Oh that's my Blainy.

Clover and Blaine kiss.

In the evening at the wrestling arena entrance Sam showed her invite to the security lady. The lady allows her to get into the arena, but then she stopped Clover and Alex.

Security Lady

Sorry invite only.

Clover

Oh we're just with her.

Security Lady

Sorry no invite no wrestling.

Clover and Alex left the arena, but all of a sudden they heard a noise from the ally. Clover and Alex go into the ally and see that Diana Prince and Artemis where at the back door of the arena.

Alex

Hey we remember you, you two are those ladies from earlier today.

Artemis

And you're the girl that you bumped into me today.

Diana Prince

Artemis we talked about this we need them more than ever now come you're breaking into a wrestling arena.

Artemis pulled out her sword and uses it to break down the back door of the arena and enter into the arena.

Diana Prince

Aren't you coming?

Clover

Totally.

Clover and Alex enter into the arena through the back door and Diana Prince fallowed them inside.

As they arrived in the arena Clover, Alex, Diana Prince and Artemis hide behind some bleachers and spied on the match. Two muscular woman bring a scared muscular man into the ring. A massive woman came into the ring and cracked her knuckles and then picked up the man and slammed him to the ground. The crowd cheered as the muscular man is getting a beating all expect Sam she was not interested in the fight.

Meanwhile in the office Arial was watching the fight from a security came she grinned.

Hung Woman

Arial, Sam is here and she is in the crowed.

Arial

Prefect now we shall crown our queen to lead my army so we can invade Themyscira and then we shall take control of the world.

Arial pulled out the crown from a dour and picked it up.

Back at the wrestling fight Sam was shocked that the man was getting a very big bet down by the muscular woman. The muscular woman stand on top of a pool and then dropped down onto the muscle man with a body slam causing blood to spit out from his moth and from his nose.

The crowd cheered as the man was defeated but Sam didn't cheered she was concern about who is running this.

Two other muscular woman came into the ring and dried the body out of the ring.

Alex

Wow that girl totally bet the snot out of that guy.

Artemis

I know and I know who is behind all of this.

Clover

So who is it?

As the man's body was dried out from the ring Arial came into the ring the spot light shines down on her.

Arial

Hello my sisters

Sam

No way it's Arial the one girl who turned me into an evil wrestler.

Artemis

Arial I should've known it's her.

Clover

You know her

Artemis

Yes I'll tell you more about her later but now we have to stop her.

Wonder Woman

Not right now we have to hear her plan.

Arial

Now a tougher to do I would like to reward Sam with a special award.

The Spot light shines down onto Sam. Sam was in danger so she got up and backed away. But some wrestling woman blocked her escape and lifted Sam to the ring.

The two woman dropped Sam into the ring.

Arial

Well Sam we meet again.

Sam

Arial you took control of me before but you're not doing it again.

Arial

Oh this time you'll have control of the woman who are the chosen ones you are.

Sam

What?

Arial

Hold her down.

The two woman hold Sam down so Arial could place the crown onto her head. She placed the crown onto Sam's head and then Sam's eyes glow red and all of the other woman's eyes glow red but not for Clover, Alex, Diana Prince and Artemis. Sam is now under Arial's control and then stood up.

Sam

Now my sisters it's time to invade THEMYSCIRA.

The hpynotised woman cheered and badged out of the wrestling arena

Artemis

Now?

Diana Prince

Now

Artemis took off her hoody and pulled out her sword.

Clover

Wait who are you and what do you want from us?

Diana Prince

Superman and Batman told me all about you.

Diana Prince spins around to transform into Wonder Woman.

Clover

No WAY

Alex

Are you Wonder Woman?

Wonder Woman

Yes I am and now we have no time to lose we have to stop Arial from invading Themyscira.

Artemis

Now come on we got a non-Amazonian to stop.

Wonder Woman and Artemis ran outside to the invisible jet and Clover and Alex fallowed them.

On a roof top of the building right next to the wrestling arena Clover and Alex wounded were is Wonder Woman's jet.

Clover

So where is your ride?

Alex

Yeah it's like it's invisible.

Alex bumped into the invisible jet.

Artemis

Because it is invisible dummy.

Artemis and Wonder Woman climbed into the invisible jet.

Wonder Woman

Aren't you coming?

Clover and Alex climbed into the invisible jet. The Jet takes off to Themyscira.

Wonder Woman

While we are heading to Themyscira you can call your boss and give the location of Themyscira.

Clover

First of all alright second why is your friend so angry about Arial?

Artemis

Well I'll answer that Arial wanted to become an Amazonian but she must be born in an Amazonian tribe and she uses to be my friend.

Wonder Woman

Until one day she discover the sisterhood and now takes control of your friend Sam to make her into her general of her army.

Artemis

That's why we needed your help to stop the Sisterhood before the Sisterhood destroys every man and weak woman in the world and takes it over.

Alex

Well that answers that?

Clover

Totally if she was your friend you could talk things out.

Artemis

Sorry but Arial must be stopped.

Alex calls Jerry.

Jerry

Hello Spies how the mission is going for you.

Alex

Great but not

Clover

Yeah Sam where's this crown that takes control of her and now she is under control of Arial and she is the general of her army.

Jerry

Oh my

Alex

And now we're going to Themyscira with Wonder Woman and Artemis to stop her.

Jerry

Wait did you say Wonder Woman?

Clover

Yeah Jerr

Jerry

Well that's incredible I'm a big fan of her and she is part of the Justice League now then stop Arial and save Sam at all coast, we'll be there as so as possible.

The transmission had ended. The Invisible Jet arrived at Themyscira. Wonder Woman, Artemis, Alex and Clover got off of the jet. As they gotten of Hippolyta and Wonder Girl meet them

Hippolyta

Wonder Woman, Artemis you two return.

Wonder Woman

Hippolyta is so good to see you again.

Wonder Girl

What about your sister?

Wonder Woman

You too Wonder Girl.

Hippolyta

So who are your new friends?

Artemis

This is Clover and Alex we need them to help to stop Arial.

Wonder Woman

Get ready for the fight.

Clover

But we don't want to hurt Sammy.

Alex

Yeah she's our friend.

Artemis

But she's under the control of Arial

Wonder Woman

But if you remove that crown from her head she shall return to normal.

Wonder Girl

Um guys I don't want to be the wearier of bad news but a plane is coming.

Wonder Woman

Get ready because it's time.

Wonder Woman, Artemis, Wonder Girl, Clover and Alex arrived on the beaches of Themyscira with 3 dozen other Amazonian warriors.

Wonder Woman

I hope you have something useful in your back of yours.

Clover

Yes we do the Strength increasing Sun Scream and the Flower Shape Shield.

Alex and Clover puts on the Strength increasing Sun Scream that increases their strength and put up their Flower Shape Shields. All of the hypnotised woman all got off of the plane so as Sam wearing the crown on her head so as Amazonian armour.

Clover

Hey where's Arial

Artemis

I'm questioning the same thing.

Arial

I'm up here.

Wonder Woman, Artemis, Wonder Girl, Clover and Alex turned their attention to Arial who is at the top of the cliff right next to the beach.

Arial raises her belt into the air.

Arial

And now the Sisterhood shall return.

The Belt fired a red beam into the air. Witch effected all other chosen woman across the world. In Paris a chosen French woman attacked a mime. In Japan a school girl attack some of her friends with a samurai sword.

And back at Beverly Hills Blaine was spying on Trent and Mindy while he was hiding behind some bushes at an Italian restaurant.

Blaine

Well nothing is working so I have to accept that Trent rely likes Mindy.

All of a sudden Mindy's red glow red with anger.

Trent

Is something wrong my Texas Angle?

Mindy picks up Trent and throws him down to the floor.

Trent

Oh god my back broke like a pack of un cook spaghetti oh you broke my back on our 2 week anniveristy oh that's it we're breaking up oh my back.

Blaine

Well there's one way to break up with her.

Back at Themyscira the battle begins.

Wonder Woman

Amazons Attack!

The Amazons, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Clover and Alex charged at the hypnotised woman and at Sam so as the hypnotised woman and the brain washed Sam. They clashed together Artemis leave the fight to get to Arial.

Wonder Woman

Artemis where are you going?

Artemis

I'm going to Arial so we can settle the score.

Clover and Alex uses their Flower Shape Shields to block incoming punches from the brain washed woman. And then throw punches back at them. All of a sudden Sam strikes at Clover and Alex with a body slam.

Clover

Sammy it's us Clover and Alex.

Alex

Yeah snap out of it it's us your friends think who you are.

Sam got off of Clover and Alex and grabbed their throats. But Clover grabbed Sam's reset causes her to let go of her neck. Wonder Girl punches Sam causing her to let go of Alex's throat and then Clover and Alex pinned down Sam. Alex took of the crown that Sam was wearing and smashes it into pieces, but Sam still have those red eyes.

Clover

I don't understand the crown is destroyed but Sam still has those red eyes.

Suddenly the hpynotised woman grabbed Clover, Alex and Wonder Girl throw them away from Sam and dog pile on top of them.

Wonder Woman

Oh you got to be kidding me.

Wonder Woman sees Alex's hand and grabbed it and pulled her out. Wonder Woman and Alex throw the piled pup ladies off of Clover and Wonder Girl.

Clover

Ok Arial is so going down.

Wonder Woman, Alex, Wonder Girl.

Tell Us about it.

Meanwhile at the top of the cliff Artemis came in counter with Arial.

Artemis

Arial it ends now you are not going to destroy this land knew as my home.

Arial

Artemis you're once my friend and now you're now nemesis.

Artemis

Tackled Arial causing both of them to fall of the cliff and fall into the water below them.

Wonder Woman

Oh no Artemis

Suddenly a brained wash woman punches, but Alex strikes back hitting the lady in the face with her shield causing blood to come out of her nose.

Clover block an attack with her flower shape shield.

Clover

Ok what happened?

Wonder Woman

Artemis and Arial both fall of the edge of the cliff and Arial is still hold onto the belt.

Alex

So if the crown didn't make Sam back to normal how about we can destroy the belt again.

Suddenly Artemis and Arial washed up on shore. Artemis grabbed Arial and throw her into the air. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl throw two of her hung woman into the air and Alex pulled out the baddie catching back pack sucking them all up into the back pack.

Artemis then grabbed Arial's belt throw it into the air Wonder Woman uses her lasso to catch the belt and slam it to the ground. But Sam tackled her and two other brain washed woman tackled Artemis. Clover leaped into the air and uses the Flower Shape Shield to smash the belt into pieces.

Sam and the other Woman turn back to normal.

Around the world all of the other brain washed return to normal and back at Beverly Hills Mindy turn back to normal as well.

Mindy

Um what

Trent

Mindy you beat me up we're through.

Mindy kicked Trent in the nuts and walked out of the restaurant. Blaine entered into the restaurant to check up on Trent.

Blaine

Trent are you ok?

Trent

Call 9-1-1 and you're right about Mindy hook me up with Tiffanie.

Blaine

Can do my friend.

Back at Themyscira the WOOHP helicopters arrived on the scene.

Jerry

Well done Spies and Wonder Woman you're my favour Justice League member will I have your autograph.

Wonder Woman

Yes you my.

Wonder Woman gave Jerry her autograph. Jerry then fated.

Sam

So what happen?

Artemis

Well you're friend finally catches Arial and her hung woman in the back pack of yours.

Wonder Girl

And WOOHP are going to send the other brain washed woman back home to erase what happed here.

Clover

Well it's good thing that we have our Sammy back normal

Alex

Tell me about handling a brain washed evil wresting Sammy was hard before but now with other women not so easy.

The Spies hugged and laughed.

The next morning back at Maule U Trent is finally broken up with Mindy and dating another Texas girl.

Clover

So did your convince Trent to break up with Mindy?

Blaine

Yes I did it was hard but now Trent is finally dating another girl.

Suddenly Mindy walked up to Trent and Tiffani while they are on the robot bull and then broke Trent's back again.

Trent

OHHH like a string of fire crack my back ouch Tiffani my Texas Angle help me.

Blaine

Well Mindy still needs to handle a break up.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and Blaine laughed.


End file.
